A New Start
by Simplewriting
Summary: When Karen, a young girl, gets lost at sea after a fishing accident, who else would find her except the Straw Hats. My first story, please don't judge too much.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC, Karen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Rough Start<p>

Things were not looking good for me. My paddle was broken, I had no food or water, and I was lost. I also thought my boat had a leak. I had no idea what was going to happen to me. Little did I know what crazy things would happen after I was saved.

Ok, let me start from the beginning. My name is Karen Hikari, and I am 14 years old. I live in a small coastal village that is constantly attacked by pirates. Most of the people in my village fish, and that is what I was doing when the storm hit. I had gone to my favorite spot, where I could catch small fish, when suddenly a wave rocked my ship. As it receded, I was pulled out with it. That catches you up to the beginning of the story.

I was barely conscious when I heard voices. I heard someone call. "Boat! Small fishing boat to port!" I heard a man call.

"Woah, really? Is there meat in it?" said a younger man.

"Of course there isn't, idiot!" I heard a feminine voice yell.

"Ahhh…" said the young man.

"I think there's someone inside!" said the other man.

"Is it a beau-tiful lady?" I heard a different man say in a high-pitched voice.

"I think there's a girl in it!" called the first man.

"Will you all stop shouting! I'm trying to take a nap!" shouted a new voice.

"Stop standing there and bring her in!" yelled the female voice.

I heard resounding "Yes ma'am"s and clattering objects before slowly drifting out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Third Person's Point of view<p>

Ussop was on lookout when he saw the boat.

"Boat! Small fishing boat to port!" Ussop called.

"Woah, really? Is there meat in it?" said Luffy, looking for the boat.

"Of course there isn't, idiot!" Nami yelled, giving him a good bop on the head.

"Ahhh…" said Luffy, disappointed that there was no meat.

"I think there's someone inside!" said Ussop, peering out at the boat.

"Is it a beau-tiful lady?" Sanji said, crooning with hearts in his eyes.

"I think there's a girl in it!" called Ussop, still looking in the boat.

"Will you all stop shouting! I'm trying to take a nap!" shouted Zoro, who had been taking a nap next to the cabin.

"Stop standing there and bring her in!" yelled Nami, worried for whoever might be in the boat.

"Yes ma'am!" said the crew, dropping whatever they were doing to help. Not one crew member wanted to face Nami's wrath.

"Gum Gum…. Pistol!" shouted Luffy as he shot his hand to the boat.

"Be careful, idiot! We don't want to hurt her!" yelled Nami, thinking that Luffy might hit the boat instead.

"I got it!" yelled Luffy, as he started to bring the boat in.

"Take it slow, alright Luffy. We don't want what happened to that idiot moss head when you brought in Apis to happen again." Sanji said, while silently thinking that it would be fine if that moss head went and drowned.

"What did you call me, you stupid chef!" growled Zoro.

"I called you an idiot, moss head!" Sanji replied, starting to get heated up for a battle.

"Don't call me that you stupid ass curly eyebrows!" Zoro shouted, wanting to thrash the stupid chef.

"Knock it off, you two!" shouted Nami as she hit them both. "We are trying to save someone and you are arguing!"

"I'm sorry, Nami dear! Would you like a snack, it's not good if you are too stressed." crooned Sanji, all thoughts about Zoro dropping to the back of his mind.

"Hey guys, I think she's dead, she isn't moving." said Luffy, who had finally gotten her on board.

"Idiot! Stop poking her, we don't want to hurt her any more!" yelled an outraged Nami.

"Huh. Guys, what's happening." said a tired Chopper, who had just woken up.

"Hey Chopper, we found this girl in a tiny little boat and I thought she was dead, because she wasn't doing anything when I poked her, But Nami says that she's alive so can you look at her?" rambled Luffy.

"Sure I can take a look at her, but WHY WERE YOU POKING HER, Luffy! You could have hurt her!" Chopper said after absorbing what Luffy had said, moving over to examine the girl.

"I just wanted to see if she was alive…" pouted Luffy after being scolded by both Nami and Chopper.


End file.
